


needs no progress, i will lie.

by hqilmary



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, L dies, Light Yagami is an asshole, M/M, Not A Fix-It, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqilmary/pseuds/hqilmary
Summary: For once, L Lawliet rests.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	needs no progress, i will lie.

It hurts, in truth.

Light knew it would end like this, though, so why did it _hurt_? It stung, and tore at his heart, until the searing pain turned into what he thought was a heart attack.. _ironic_.

Red lights shine on Ryuzaki's— _No_ — L's pale face, which made the dark bags that rested underneath his eyes look like dark makeup smeared.

Those dark, gray eyes are looking up at him, pleading, and Light— _Kira_ had to bite back his laughter.

The greatest detective in the world looked so _pathetic_ and _vulnerable_ on his back, his mouth open slightly in shock, gripping onto Kira, with childishly wide eyes.

Perhaps, in another life, Light, not Kira, could've seen Ryuzaki on his back in a different circumstance, twisting on silk sheets, dark bruises covering his neck, lewd sounds leaving those pale, chapped lips, with Light towering on top of him, his tan hands fondling L’s pale skin, gripping onto his sides as he entered inside of him. Oh, how he would’ve loved to wrap his long arms around L’s slim waist, holding the detective tightly until they both feel asleep (Had L ever slept? Light didn’t know.), but, that was truly child's play, and it would never happen, it was never meant to be between Ryuzaki and Light, despite how badly he wished it could have.

The entire situation was _dripping_ in teenage angst, like this was a high-school love story, Kira felt like _barfing_.

"Ryuzaki!"

Kira can hear Matsuda— _or was that his father?_ — yelling out L's ' _name_ ' but the scream sounds muffled, like they're underwater, and L is _drowning_ , trapped in Kira's arms, forced to look up at the menacing grin, and brown eyes turning red, piercing into his soul. Betrayal.

Time seems to slow when L's grip on Kira's shoulder falters, but still clings, like he was trying to fight death, fight his own destiny. L was always a fighter.

His black hair falls over his face, and those wet, dark eyes with long lashes turn hollow.

L knows, even in death, L knows.

L's mouth opens, and Kira knows the man wants to speak, L wants so _badly_ to cry out that Light is Kira to the other members of the Kira investigation, but, he can't. His mouth opens and closes, then opens and closes again, like a fish _gaping_ for water.

_"Light,"_

L croaks out, yet it's so quiet that only Kira can hear it, and it makes the cruel grin on his face widen.

The bells continuing ringing in his ears loudly, over the sound of his heart pounding, and blood rushing. He knows it’s time to go, and this is— _truly_ — the closest thing he can get to a happy ending, he _knows._

For the first, and last, time, L closes his eyes and truly rests. His grip on Kira's shoulder loosens and falls, and his head slumps, his body relaxes.

The bells have finally stopped.

Kira’s hold on the back of his neck tightens to keep the deadweight in his arms from falling onto the cold, marble floor.

L Lawliet was dead.

He looks peaceful in death, like he's sleeping. His white teeth shining through the gap, and _Light_ regrets not being able to run his tongue over the rows of pearly white teeth, and count each one, but it's all a burning memory now, and he knows he‘s going to outgrow those feelings, but he couldn’t forget those wide, gray eyes looking up at him, it was going to haunt him—Or, better yet—it was going to haunt that part of his brain that remained innocent, before he was Kira..

When he was truly Light, innocent of evil.

It was better this way, though.

The grin is gone, replaced with a deadpan expression, and he continued to stare at the dead body of his enemy in his arms.

Light screams, while Kira sighs.


End file.
